Mine
by dontbeIgnorant
Summary: One-shot. Based loosely on Taylor Swift's mine. Finchel Ofc!


**A/N: **Just a little one-shot set to the song 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. I was listening to it and I think it's just Finchel all over. BTW I'm just finishing the last chapter of 'Silent Tears' sorry it's been so long since an update but life is hectic! So thanks for being patient.

**Mine**

**

* * *

**

'Hudson, table five want their order, pronto!' Finn weaved through the multiple tables, his long, gangly legs catching on scattered chair legs, causing him to whine in pain every so often. He rushed to the counter, beads of sweat forming on his brow. He reached forward and grabbed the tray, carrying several plates of steaming hot food. He quickly caught a glimpse of the table full of hungry children and two exhausted adults and he marched forward, careful not to trip over.

'Two burgers and chips, one salad and a chicken sandwich?' He slowly handed each plate over and smiled gently at the costumers until they tucked in. He rushed back over to the counter and scrambled to the other side, grasping his backpack in the process and made his way to the kitchen. He yelled several goodbyes and pushed through the metal door's to meet the harsh wind that awaited outside. He exhaled deeply and wiped the sweat from his brow with his dirty apron, which he then, yanked off ans stuffed into his backpack. He spotted a dark figure leaning against and wall and chuckled when the figure inhaled a cigarette then spluttered. 'Damn things!' He saw them throw down the cigarette in disgust and jogged over, laughing and smiling.

'Dude, why do you smoke when you know you can't stand the stuff?' He slapped the guy over his head and then was tackled to the ground before he could even react. 'PUCK! Get the hell off me! Seriously.' He growled in annoyance as he rubbed his hands against his jeans and pushed himself back up, Puck already back in position, leaning against the wall, a solemn look in his eyes.

'I got a call from Quinn today, asking when were going back,' He looked at Finn, then made his way toward the exit of the alley, kicking stones and stray cans whenever they came in range of his feet. 'She says were being ridiculous, thinking we can get out of Lima, go to college somewhere else, somewhere normal.' He gently laughed and closed his eyes, inhaling the freezing-cold air, his eyes snapping open when the temperature became to cold. He looked at Finn and laughed, 'She's right yano, we were born Lima losers!' Finn scoffed at the comment and tore his eyes away from Puck's gaze, he leaned against the wall and shifted his feet, 'I left. And I haven't looked back since!' A small smirk emerged onto his lips and he sighed. He felt a slight vibration in his pocket and pulled out his cell and inwardly chuckled when he saw who it was from.

'Why do you even bother man? We both know love never lasts, just take a leap from mine and Quinn's book!' Finn snarled at Puck, who drew back cowardly, afraid of taking a step to far. 'Sorry dude, I was just saying. But you heard from that Jesse guy, she'd drop you that that for any opportunity of stardom!' Finn just shook his head and walked off, so what? He thought to himself and he hauled a taxi.

**...**

Finn was sprawled across her couch, passed out from exhaustion, by the time Rachel got back to her apartment that evening. She dumped her bags in her bedroom and smiled sweetly when she saw her cold dinner on the table and Finn's awkward frame lay across their couch. She quietly tiptoed into her bedroom and looked in the mirror, she looked a mess. She sighed and scraped her hair back into a ponytail, her eyes darted over her reflection. She was fatigued by her job, she loved being on stage, singing her heart out, but when you did it six times a week, for a bunch of drunks who couldn't care less, it defiantly wasn't worth it. She was dragged out of her thoughts by a groan coming from the living room. She skipped out of the room, only to be disappointed by the sight of her boyfriend, who was still fast asleep. She put her hands on her hips and sighed angrily, calling out his name as she tapped her foot impatiently. When he didn't answer the third time around, she got bored. She stared at him, his head pressed against the back of the couch, his mouth hanging open, drool dibbling down his chin. She giggled at how adorable he looked, and sighed happily at how lucky she actually was. She saw an opening when he shifted his body around, his back pressed against the couch now, and she lay down next to him, her body pressed against his, her head resting on his arm. She snaked her free arm around his waist and pulled herself towards him, inhaling his sent when her face was smothered by his neck and shoulder. He shifted again as she pressed kisses against his neck, slowly moving up until she reached his jaw. She saw his eyes flicker open and she gently traced his jaw line with her lips, stopping when she reached his chin. She felt him smile and she couldn't help but laugh, pressing her lips roughly against his. She pulled back quickly and grinned at him, earning one back off him. He wrapped his arms around her, and moved his body, so it was next to hers. Finn looked at her, she was staring at the ceiling, a soft smile occasionally gracing her lips, he smiled as-well. 'Can you believe it Finn?' She asked him, turning her head so she faced him. Confusion formed on his features and she took her free hand from around his waist and brought it up to his face, caressing his cheek and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

**...**

Finn parked his truck up by an old tree and gazed out of his windscreen at the view. He remembered this lake, Puck brought him here when they first moved to California. It was a beautiful lake just on the outskirts of the city. It had fields on either side which stretched out for miles, but were quickly replaced by sand and then the sea. It was also the first place he met Rachel. He remembered that night well, some jerk, Jesse, was throwing a party for all junior's at UCLA, it was just a few metres away from the exact spot Finn's truck was currently parked.

He remembered Puck bringing him, saying something about 'hot chicks' and 'tonnes of alcohol', but Finn really didn't care. Even in high school he didn't care much for parties. But Puck said it would be a great way to start their new year, make some new friends. Finn scoffed at the idea but he didn't want Puck to go alone, so he tagged along. Half way through, he became so bored he decided to take a walk. He walked along side the lake, staring out into the serene blue water, the moon's reflection shimmered across the water. He came across decking and sat on the edge, skimming rocks and just thinking. Eventually, his thoughts were cut short by the stumbling of some girl, he ignore her, until he heard the blood-curdling sobs escaping from her, as she clutched some over-sized jacket around her. Finn startled her, but she was too upset to even try and escape and she collapsed in his arms, over-whelmed.

Finn brought the girl over to the decking and lay across his lap. He leaned her head against his arms and pushed her hair out of her face. He noticed, that beneath the tears, the running make-up, she was actually, beautiful. By the time she re-gained consciousness Finn was still staring at her. She sat up abruptly, stunned and then broke-down again, burying her face in Finn's shoulder. She eventually composed herself enough to tell Finn about why she was so broken. She said her name was Rachel Berry, she'd moved here from New York, tired of falling to get noticed, some guy told her to come to a party as she was leaving the UCLA campus one day. She came because she wanted friends, she wanted comfort. She seemed distant as she told him the rest, and she refused to mention names. She said some guy tried to take advantage of her vulnerability and when she refused he started to push her around, hit her. He saw the tears brimming in her eyes and he put his arm around her, cradling her in his warmth. They'd been inseparable ever since that night.

**…**

The sun shone through the gaps in the curtain and Rachel was awakened by the warmth of another day. She sighed happily and rolled over, only to be faced by a sleeping Finn. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she tried to recall last nights events and she squealed with excitement when she remembered. She'd been offered a role in the Broadway production of 'Wicked', nothing major, but at-least she was getting there. She recalled the phone-call off her agent who said he'd pushed around enough to land her a small part as one of the chorus members. She remembered rushing around to Finn's and sharing the exciting news with him. She remembered the sad look on his face when she told him she'd be gone for almost a year. She defiantly remembered their argument, which ended up with Finn agreeing to move to New York with her, to fulfil her dreams. She slowly moved towards him, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart-beating. He murmured in his sleep and twitched his body every-time she'd trace the outline of his chest. She watched his body rise and fall as he breathed and she couldn't help but wish they could stay like this forever. Rachel moved her hand around his stomach and back up to rest on his side, she pushed herself up using her other hand and looked down at his sleeping form. Finally, Finn woke up from under her gaze, smiled and brought his head up to meet hers in a sweet kiss. He snaked his hand around her neck and pulled her back down onto the bed. He pulled on her arms and flipped her over, pushing against her and deepening the kiss. It wasn't until Rachel burst into a fit of giggles that he even realised where he was. Rachel brought her hand up to her mouth the stop herself from laughing, but she couldn't. She slid from underneath him and sat up on the edge of the bed, grabbing one of his old t-shirts off the floor. She pulled it over her head and inhaled his sent before getting up and strutting off to his bathroom, Finn's eyes never leaving her.

'Finn, do you have a spare toothbrush?' She called from the bathroom, and when she didn't get a reply, she went back into his bedroom. He was sitting up, a devilish grin plastered across his face, one hand behind his head, the other gently patting the space next to him. Rachel let out a sigh and shook her head, 'Finn, I've got work. Toothbrush?' She opened out her hand and held it out towards him, however, Finn just looked down and pointed towards his drawers. 'Third drawer down.' Rachel stuck out her bottom lip and walked over to the drawers, Odd place to keep a toothbrush, she though and she yanked open his cream coloured oak drawer.

She gasped when she saw the contents of the drawer. All her things she's left since they first got together. She grinned as she drew out contents of the drawer: an old animal jumper she wore the first time she stayed over, a copy of the Wicked Soundtrack she'd forced him to listen to, even some sock's she wore on that very cold December evening. She was too pre-occupied with the adorable gesture her boyfriend had made by keeping all her things, that she didn't realise he had gotten up and was currently making his way over towards her. He coiled his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, his back slightly hunched over, 'You didn't think I'd throw away all your things did you? I thought that you'd need them one day, or if not, I could just create a montage for you when you become all famous and stuff.' He placed a kiss on the crook of her neck and spun her round to face him. He pressed his lips against hers as they intertwined fingers and moved back towards his bed, 'What about your work?' Finn managed to say as he broke the kiss. Annoyed, Rachel pulled his head back towards her and hungrily kissed him again. He took that as a 'I don't care' and joined her on the bed.

**…**

The first two months after moving to New York were the hardest. Not only, did Puck visit every other weekend, but Finn still had to pay back all his rent from his old apartment, and Rachel's unfortunately still hadn't sold yet. They were on the brink, but Finn managed to get a job waiting tables again and enrolled in the local college, working towards a teaching degree in music. Rachel's rehearsal times were hectic and they hardly ever got time to themselves.

The first night of Rachel's show Finn got front row seat. He gawked at her the entire time, mesmerized by her constant need to be in the spotlight. A few weeks after the show was over Rachel got another call from her agent, he said that a new director had seen her and was impressed by her enthusiasm and wanted to meet with her. She was cast as Shelia in _Hair_. Finn was ecstatic too, until her rehearsals took over her life, and she'd come home, too tired to even hold a conversation. But the worst part, in Finn's opinion, was her big-headed, confident and attractive co-star, Ryan. He'd always drop Rachel off at their apartment, Finn would watch out the window as he would place a brisk kiss on her cheek and Rachel would giggle like the school girl she once was.

**...**

Finn paced the apartment, checking the clock ever few seconds. It was 2:30AM, the last night of Rachel's show, and she wasn't home yet. She was always home for two, he'd hand her a cup of warm hot chocolate and she'd describe her experiences to him. She was never late, and what angered him more, was the fact that Ryan, was always dropping her off, and leaving lingering kiss on her cheeks now. He sat down and placed his head in his hands, groaning as the minutes ticked by. Finally, he heard the slam of a car door and Rachel's laughter filled the hallway. He heard her whispering a goodbye to Ryan and her fumbling to get the key into the lock. She bounced into the living room, placing her bags to the side and throwing her arms around Finn's neck. She mumbled something about it being the 'best night of her life' and he felt the frustration build up inside. 'Have fun with Ryan?' She heard his snide tone and pulled her arms away from him, stepping back to view his expression in full. 'Are you alright Finn? You've been quite, touchy, these past few weeks?' Finn scoffed and Rachel drew back in offence, she slowly began to unbutton her coat before Finn spoke again, 'Oh, so you are staying here? I just thought this is where you hung out before you went off to prance around with you little friend and left me here, all one my own' His tone was venomous and tears pricked Rachel's eyes, she'd never seen him like this before. Finn knew he was over-reacting but he had reason too, he always knew Rachel was too good for him, he just never wanted to believe it.

'Finn...' Her voice barely registered as a whisper, she was too afraid to look at him in the eye, she didn't want to see what he was becoming, she didn't want to believe what he was saying. 'Yano Rach, I thought we were good. I mean, Puck never believed we'd last but I just thought that was 'cuz he gave up on love when Quinn left him. I always knew you were too good for me Rach, I knew one day, you'd realise that and leave me, 'cuz I'm always going to be this Lima loser. But I never thought you'd leave me, for someone who's got an ego, just as big as yours.' His words hurt but he couldn't take them back, she tried to focus on calming him down, but she seemed to rile him up every-time she spoke. 'Finn, I wasn't going to leave you..' She whispered again, he eyes never leaving the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'Rach, it feels like everything's slipping right out of my hands!' Sobs erupted from her and she turned her back on him, storming out the door.

**...**

She ran as far as she could before her vision was blurred by the tears and her knees buckled and she had to sit down on the kerb, wrapping her arm's around her knee's and burying her head in them. Finally, she let her feeling flood out and she screamed. She screamed into her arms, hoping that her thick coat would muffle the sound. All she could taste was her salty tears, and that made her cry harder for some reason. She cried until the pressure in her head built up and it began to throb. She tried to wipe away the remains of the tears but her hands were shaking too much. She let her head drop back down and cried again, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head. She suddenly became aware of a warm presence next to her, and she prayed that it was the one person she really loathed that she wanted to see. She turned her head and tears fell again when she saw that familiar tear-stained face, she wanted to wrap up in his warm embrace and pray that none of this ever happened.

'You know I'll never leave you alone!' His voice floated around her head, his hot breath warming her face. He felt him wrap his arms around her waist and hoist her onto his lap. She knew she should be angry, she knew she should hit out and leave, but she couldn't, not to him. Her emotions flooded out and she found herself crying again, her tears wetting his tshirt. She draped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. He murmured apologies into her hair and pressed kisses against her face, tasting her tears, guilt striking him. He squeezed her closer, knowing he was taking advantage of her vulnerable state, he kissed her lips, tasting her pain, her sorrow. He pushed her away from him and looked at her chocolate brown eyes, the last of her stage make-up smudged around her eyes. 'Rach, I'm so sorry. I should have never got angry, it's really not your fault,' He paused, scanning her face, checking her features for any sign of forgiveness, she smiled gently and he took that as his signed to continue, 'Yano, you're the best thing that's ever been mine and you've really made me realise this. I love you, so much and I'm sorry I'm such a dick. I'm so lucky to have you and I really don't deserve someone as smart, as talented, as beautiful, as you! You know that,' She laughed quietly and he smiled, they locked eyes and he lifted her off his lap, keeping hold of her hands. He set her down next to him on the kerb and he knelt down beside her, on one knee, 'Rach, I'm so damn sorry. This defiantly wasn't the way I wanted to say this, but I love you so much and I can't bear the thought of you even looking to another dude the way you look at me. So here it goes, Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?'

**...**

Finn was resting against the marble counter, his gaze locked on the beautiful girl just metres away from him. Dressed head-to-toe in white, she was laughing with her friends, accepting hand-shakes and hugs from proud family members. She inwardly chuckled before he was greeted by one of Rachel's father's, 'Finn, congratulations! I don't know how many times I've said that to you, but I'm just so damn happy!' The man started to tear up as his hand grasped Finn's in a firm hand-shake. He laughed at himself and turned to look at his daughter. 'You know Finn, when you both got together, I wasn't too happy. Rachel always wanted to put her career and stardom ahead of everything, and when you came into the picture, I thought you were just going to break her heart and ruin her dreams. But then I saw the way you looked at her, and all my worries vanished. It was like magic, and I truly believed you were something special, something that was going to last and it looks like I'm right!' He offered a small smile to Finn and began to walk away, Finn sighed as he turned once more, 'You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter yano Finn. Well done!' He chuckled and walked over to join his husband greeting guest's. Finn's mind drifted back as his eyes locked with his beautiful wife, he grinned happily at the memories as he took a sip from his glass of champagne.

**...**

_'Do you believe it?'_

_'Yes Rach, we're gonna make it now'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well, thanks for reading and just a few quick notes I should have mentioned before.

-Jesse is the same age as them, hence why he threw a party and invited them.

-Finn, Rachel and Puck are meant to be about 20-21.

-Puck and Quinn never had Beth.

So thanks guys, 'Silent Tears' should be updated soon. Please review, I love them :)

_PEACE_


End file.
